russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Let the Ratings War Begin
June 10, 2013 ABS-CBN and GMA-7 are claimed to the number 1 network supremacy through the years based on the ratings from Kantar Media and AGB Nielsen, respectively. The international channels like Global IBC featuring classic programming from the archives of IBC-13, consisting sitcoms, dramas, game shows, variety shows and event newscast from The Kapinoy Network. Since ABS-CBN accused AGB Nielsen of tampering with its ratings in 2007, they have been subscribing to the Kantar Media as its main ratings provider. And since they started their subscription to Kantar, the network has claimed to achieve higher ratings than that of competitor GMA-7 based on Kantar Media’s data. On the contrary, GMA-7 continued to claim ratings leadership in most areas using data from AGB Nielsen. With both media giants claiming their right to be the number one television station in the Philippines based on their respective data from their ratings providers, to make claims such as this. GMA’s No.1 supremacy comes from their afternoon programming, whose block included the noontime variety show Ea! Bulaga!, its ' Afternoon Prime' and Telebabad series of teleseryes, showbiz talk shows such as Startalk, and public service programs such as Wish Ko Lang. Prior to ABS-CBN’s move to Kantar, its evening programs have been traditionally high-rated. But since the move, ABS-CBN claimed to dominate the nightly programming, which included TV Patrol, its Primetime Bida series of top-rating teleseryes, Maalaala Mo Kaya on Saturdays, and Gandang Gabi Vice! on Sundays. And when Be Careful With My Heart started airing on noontime slot, its cheerful and infectious storyline started taking over a majority of TV sets by the end of the year. The Kapinoy Network owned by Eric Canoy looking to fresh up privatization of PCGG and provide position in the programming innovations to the established giants ABS-CBN and GMA, which cornered to the mass market. The FM radio station iDMZ 891, which target the middle-class and upper-class with an Asian market for A-B-C markets. Sequestered TV station IBC-13 remains the undisputed number 3 supremacy as the most-watched TV network, currently dominated by the two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7, as IBC has been more aggressive in the top-rating from Kantar Media and AGB Nielsen survey to make the Kapinoy programming traditionally high-rating in the broadcast industry for block-tome agreement partnership with Viva Entertainment will claimed to dominate the giant networks aiming to the mass-based audience, which including the PBA and NBA games, boxing matches, mixed-martial arts (MMA) like ONE FC along with the hits, Viva movies on Kapinoy Cinema and Sunday Sinemaks, the game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, the reality talent shows are K-POP Star Hunt on Saturdays and Born to be a Star on Sunday nights as well as its imports of the Mexican telenovelas, Koreanovelas and Japanese animes. The primetime teleserye like adventurserye My Family Xyriel starring Xyriel Manabat, for love-team like teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love and the teen drama anthology Sandy's Boyfriend will established the bankable phenomenal love-team like Cristine Reyes and Diether Ocampo, and AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre. New giant TV5 with their programming lineup in attempt to challenge ABS-CBN and GMA. Through the years, both networks pushed each other to the limits in effort to produce high-quality programming to all walks of life. Claiming to be the number one network in the country. Viewers have their own choice of programs to watch, so it is up to them to watch any program they like, as long as they enjoy it.